The vector of the acceleration α can be resolved into 3 mutually perpendicular components, one whereof αη is directed along the vertical (η-axis direction). Two other components αξ and αζ are considered to be located in the horizontal plane and directed along two mutually perpendicular axes ξ and ζ, correspondingly.
Let's assume the component αη be called vertical acceleration, the component αξ-longitudinal acceleration, αζ-lateral (transverse) acceleration, correspondingly.
When determining αξ, accelerations αη and αζ are said to be cross, and the axes η and ζ along which the they are directed are considered to be cross-sectional axes.
When determining αζ, accelerations αη and αξ are said to be cross, and the axes ξ and ζ along which they are directed are considered to be cross-sectional axes. 
When determining αη, accelerations αξ and αζ are said to be cross, and the axes ξ and ζ along which they are directed are considered to be cross accelerations.
The cross accelerations are considered to be harmful. Therefore, their harmful influence should be prevented.
The accelerations αξ, αζ and αη are presently determined by the devices called accelerometers [1]. Their main drawback is considered to consist in the following: with tilting (relative to the horizontal plane), even insignificant cross accelerations are expected to cause noticeable errors.
For preventing said errors the authors earlier developed the devices [2], [3], [4], [5]. However, said errors are prevented therein with said tilting for such small angles ν for which, with higher accuracy, one can consider cos ν=1, sin ν=ν.
The present technical solution has for an aim to provide an accurate determination of the acceleration (horizontal or vertical), irrespective of the disturbance factors, particularly, cross accelerations, even with big tilting and with joint application of the devices for determining horizontal and vertical accelerations—practically with any tilting.